Reactions
by theoofoof
Summary: How did the staff and family react to news of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes' engagement? A follow-up to 'Christmas Morning, 1924' so please read that first.
1. Mrs Patmore

**A/N:** After I posted _'Christmas Morning, 1924'_ I had several reviews and messages asking me to think about continuing the story. I had a few misgivings; the two main ones being, I think the original story works well as a one-shot and that I don't feel as confident writing the other characters. However, never one to back away from a challenge, I sat down and tried to come up with something, and so Reactions was born.

There will be one chapter focusing on specific character reactions to the news of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes' engagement and this will be specified at the top. I don't know how may chapters it will be in total but I'm planning at least four.

Remember, this follows on directly from where _'Christmas Morning, 1924'_ left off (the italics are the end of that story), so if you haven't read it yet, please do so. Oh and thanks to olehistorian for her beta duties! You're a star!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mrs Patmore<strong>

_A knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other. Mrs Patmore entered. "I thought you'd want to know that his Lordship is down for breakfast; Thomas and Andy have already gone up." She regarded the butler and the housekeeper curiously for a moment; they hadn't quite regained their composure. It was only when she noticed the mistletoe that her eyes began to widen. _

_Thanks to years of perfecting the art of unspoken communication, a quick glance between Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, decided the course of action. _

"_Thomas and Andy can manage breakfast for the moment," Mrs Hughes said, as she closed and locked the door. "Mr Carson and I have some news…"_

Mrs Hughes returned and stood next to Mr Carson. The cook looked at them. "Well, spit it out then, I haven't got all day," she chided.

"The thing is Mrs Patmore…" began Mr Carson, before realising he had no real idea how to continue.

"Yes?" pressed their friend. Mr Carson looked to his fiancée for help.

She smiled up at him before turning back to Mrs Patmore, relaying the information without a hint of fluster or embarrassment. "Mr Carson and I are to be married."

Mrs Patmore stood dumbstruck as her friend's words pierced though the fog of morning duties that was running through her brain. When she finally processed the news, Mr. Carson winced as she shrieked, "Oh my Lord!" Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes darted between the two people stood before her. When she finally calmed, she looked like the cat who'd got the cream, delighted that her friends had finally come to their senses. "Will wonders never cease? It's about flamin' time! I've known snails that move faster than you two."

"I take it you're pleased then?" Mrs Hughes asked.

"Pleased? I'm more than pleased," she cried, her voice getting louder once more. "I'm thrilled! I'm ecstatic. I'm over the bleedin' moon!" she replied, drawing her friend into a congratulatory hug. It was unusual for them to be so affectionate with one another, but if any situation warranted it, this one did.

When they pulled apart, Mrs Patmore approached Mr Carson, who looked worried that he was also to be greeted with a hug. Mrs Patmore sensed his apprehension and merely placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it in congratulation. Having let him off the hook with the hug, she settled for teasing him instead. "It certainly took you a while, but I'm glad you finally found the courage to ask!"

"I… it was never about… I mean… I…" spluttered Mr Carson, before Mrs Hughes came to his rescue.

"For heaven's sake leave the poor man alone, Mrs Patmore," she chided affectionately. "What's done is done. He has asked and I have accepted, that is all that matters now." She looked up at her fiancé and beamed, taking his hand.

"So when's the 'big day'?"

"Heavens! We haven't gotten that far yet," Mrs Hughes replied.

"We need to inform the family," Charles added. "And once we know their feelings on the issue, we can move forward."

Mrs Patmore looked between them aghast. "You aren't going to let them stop you, surely?"

"Definitely not," assured Mr Carson, squeezing Mrs Hughes' hand. "But their reaction will certainly influence our plans."

"If they don't want a married butler and housekeeper then we will need to put in place plans for our retirement," Mrs Hughes explained. "If they're happy for us to stay then we will, for a little while at least. Once we've told the family, we will tell the rest of the staff. Until all that is done, can we rely on you to keep our secret?"

"Of course you can. I'll be as quiet as a church mouse."

The butler and housekeeper shared a look; they couldn't imagine Mrs Patmore being quiet about anything. "I mean it. You can't tell anyone. Not even Mr Mason," Mrs Hughes added, causing Mr Carson to raise an eyebrow at Mrs Patmore.

Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she mumbled. "I'd better get back or Daisy'll be sending out a search party."

"And you should get upstairs," Mrs Hughes instructed Mr Carson.

Mrs Patmore moved to the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she turned back to the newly engaged couple. "Congratulations. And Happy Christmas."

"Thank you Mrs Patmore. Happy Christmas to you too," Mrs Hughes replied; Mr Carson's nod echoing her statement.

As she walked off down the corridor, Mrs Patmore began whistling to herself. Mr Carson couldn't be sure but it sounded suspiciously like she was whistling the refrain of 'Dashing Away with a Smoothing Iron'.

"What's gotten into you?" they heard Daisy ask as Mrs Patmore reappeared in the kitchen. Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes neared the pantry door, listening intently. Would Mrs Patmore be able to control herself, or would her enthusiasm for their happiness give them away?

"Never you mind," she chided the young girl. "It's Christmas, we're allowed to make merry! Now, pass me that rolling pin, will you. We've got a lot to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what do you think? Next up is Lord Grantham.


	2. Lord and Lady Grantham

**A/N: **Thank you for all you kind reviews - I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. It's providing quite a challenge for me as I have to try and get into the heads (and voices) of the other characters. I hope I'm succeeding. I haven't got the time at the moment to reply to each of you individually, but do know that I really do value your comments.

Thanks also to olehistorian for being a fantastic beta - somehow she managed to take my garbled turn of phrase and make it sound ten times better!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lord and Lady Grantham<strong>

They decided not to tell anyone else their news until the day after Boxing Day. Their decision was based partly out of respect for the family; they didn't want to encroach on their celebrations, and partly because they were enjoying having their little secret.

They would have been happy to leave it until the New Year, but Mrs Patmore had nearly let the cat out of the bag twice that morning. Luckily Mrs Hughes had been there on both occasions to silence the cook with a stern glare.

"I'm afraid if we don't do it today, she'll give us away Charles," Mrs Hughes had told him half way through the morning.

Mr Carson had pulled on his waistcoat, a nervous habit that he had developed. "You're right; we need to grasp the nettle. He's in the drawing room at the moment." He motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

Mrs Hughes had steeled herself and led the way.

Mrs Hughes had hoped that by the time they arrived at the door to the drawing room, Mr Carson would have recovered from his nervousness. Alas, it appeared he had not. Boldly, she curled his fingers around her hand and squeezed lightly before they entered. The contact only lasted a few seconds, but it galvanised Mr Carson; her presence and the thought that whatever happened on the other side of the door, he would be marrying the woman he loved, steadied him in a way nothing else ever could.

"Might I have a moment, milord?" Mr Carson asked, as they entered.

"Of course, Carson." He looked up from his desk, his eyes registering surprise at finding Mrs Hughes there as well. "Please don't tell me there's a problem with tonight's dinner?"

"Not at all milord. The preparations for tonight are coming along nicely."

"Then what can I do for you? Is there a problem downstairs?"

"No milord. I wish to speak with you about a personal matter."

Lord Grantham's eyes flicked to Mrs Hughes, wondering why she was above stairs at this moment. The more he thought about it, he realized that Mrs. Hughes was standing _with_ Carson, not merely present in the room. "You're not ill are you Carson?"

"No milord. However a change has occurred in my personal life and I only feel it right to inform you." He paused for a brief moment and noticed that his employer looked worried. "I hope you'll agree that it's a happy change, milord. You see, I'm getting married."

Lord Grantham failed to hold back a scoff. "Married?" He looked at his butler as if he'd lost his mind, but the expression on his face told Lord Grantham that he was in full possession of his faculties.

"Yes milord."

"I see and am I right to assume, due to your presence, that you are the person Carson intends to marry, Mrs Hughes?"

"I am milord," she replied with a respectful smile.

Lord Grantham remained silent as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. He had hoped that, with the return of Bates and the end to the police's enquiries into Mr Green's death, the house could return to some state of normalcy. It appeared he was wrong. First Tom and Sybbie and now this.

"I am not quite sure what to say Carson." He was shocked, by both the announcement and the timing of it.

"We know it is a surprise Milord, but we thought that we should inform you as soon as possible so that you could make a decision as to our future employment. We realise that employing a married butler and housekeeper is unusual but we would both prefer to stay if it is at all possible. If it is not, we will bring our retirement forward and leave as soon as we have trained our successors."

"I suppose there's no point in asking you to wait a while until you are both absolutely ready to retire?"

"I'm afraid not, milord," Carson answered firmly; trying to hide the offense he felt at being asked to do such a thing. He loved Mrs Hughes and therefore wanted to marry her, as any man in a similar situation would. He wondered how his Lordship would have reacted had he been asked to postpone his wedding to save inconveniencing others.

Lord Grantham nodded. He understood their reasons, but it was just so damn inconvenient. He thought of all of the reasons for allowing them to stay on. Carson was extremely loyal to the family and was well connected, so could therefore be relied upon to quell any rumours about Lady Edith and Marigold, should any ever surface. If he left, he wouldn't be in a position to help protect the family or warn them of any coming scandal. Both Carson and Mrs. Hughes had been loyal employees, valued and trusted, why shouldn't they be allowed to marry and remain at the Abbey? After all it _was_ 1925 and times were changing. For a moment, the thought crossed his mind of village gossipers like Mrs. Wigan, the postmistress. Women whose tongues wagged about the scandalous things both real and imagined. What would they make of a house who had both a married butler and housekeeper and a married valet and lady's maid? He sighed again. He needed time to think. "You understand that I will have to discuss this with Lady Grantham before I make a decision on this matter?"

"We do milord," nodded Mrs Hughes, chancing a sideways glance at Mr Carson. It wasn't exactly the reaction they'd been hoping for, but they both knew it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

><p>Lady Grantham's reaction was the exact opposite of her husband's. "I think it's sweet."<p>

"You don't sound very surprised," Lord Grantham observed.

"Well that's because I'm not. I've always thought there could have been more than a professional relationship between them."

Lord Grantham's eyes widened. "Cora, what exactly are you implying?"

"I'm not suggesting anything improper Robert, honestly! This is Carson we're talking about. But even you must have seen how well the two of them work together, and how they've cared for each other over the years."

"I still think it's a damn poor show! When a man becomes a butler he should give up all thoughts of marriage." Lord Grantham grumbled.

"You didn't say that to him?!"

"Of course not! I feel I was extremely reasonable given the circumstances."

"It will be difficult, to lose them both at the same time."

"Hmmm."

"Robert?" asked Lady Grantham questioningly; there was clearly something he wasn't saying."

He sighed. "They've asked if they can stay on."

"Well that's wonderful!"

Robert scoffed. He loved his wife dearly but she was decidedly too American when it came to situations like this. "A married butler and housekeeper? It just isn't the done thing. We'll be the talk of the county."

"That's a small price to pay to keep the house running smoothly."

"Is it?" Lord Grantham looked out of the window pensively; he was not convinced.


	3. The Staff

**Chapter 3: The Staff**

"You don't think we should wait until His Lordship has made a decision?" Mrs Hughes asked, surprised when Mr Carson mentioned informing the staff at lunch.

"And risk Miss Baxter or another member of staff getting wind of it? You know secrets do not stay secret for very long in this house."

"That is true. Alright then, we'll tell them."

Half an hour later, the staff were assembled in the servants' hall, waiting to eat. They stood en-masse when Mrs Hughes entered, Mr Carson following closely behind. They took their positions at the head of the table and Mr Carson motioned for them to sit. He however remained standing.

"Before we eat, I have an announcement. Mrs Patmore, can you ask Daisy and the kitchen maids to join us please?" The cook glanced at Mrs Hughes who gave her a nod, confirming her suspicions that they were to tell everyone their news. Noticing that Mrs Patmore looked like she was about to burst with excitement, Mr Carson added, "As quickly as possible Mrs Patmore, we've all got things to be getting on with once we've eaten."

His remark had the desired effect and Mrs Patmore bustled off to fetch her girls. A low hum of chatter descended on the room as the staff muttered and murmured, discussing what Mr Carson could possibly have to say that would require the attention of the kitchen maids.

When the kitchen staff entered, Mr Carson waited for silence. "Thank you. I will keep this brief; I know we are all very busy. I have some news and I would rather you all hear it directly from me than from an overheard conversation with the family." He paused and looked at Mrs Hughes who smiled at him encouragingly. "Mrs Hughes and I are to be married."

The jaws of several members of staff dropped as they looked from the butler to the housekeeper and back again. Mr Bates was the first to comment as he moved to offer his hand to Mr Carson in congratulation and then Mrs Hughes. After that the floodgates opened and the two were surrounded by people offering their good wishes. When the initial excitement died down and people had returned to their seats, Mr Carson asked Mrs Patmore to begin serving, hoping that the presence of their lunch would quell the servants desire to make comment or ask questions. He didn't like being the centre of attention, especially not with regard to his personal life.

"It will be a shame to lose you both," Thomas said smirking, insincerity lacing his every word. It had not been lost on Mrs. Hughes that Thomas had not risen to congratulate them on their good news as had everyone else.

"And why would you lose us, Mr Barrow?" Mrs. Hughes asked, unimpressed with Thomas's attempt to squash the joy of the occasion.

"Well, you'll both be retiring… it will be hard for the house to lose both of you, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Don't go pinning your hopes on a promotion just yet," Mr Carson told him. "A decision has not yet been made on the future of our employment."

"But surely-"

"I said, no decision has been made. His Lordship is to discuss the matter with her Ladyship."

Mrs Hughes looked at some of the younger maids and hall boys who looked apprehensive. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of change or the prospect of having to answer to Thomas that was worrying them. "Once a decision has been made, we will let you know. But don't fret, even if we are to leave, we won't be abandoning you entirely. We will help to find and train our replacements and assist in any transition."

Firmly put in his place, Thomas returned to his food and lunch continues as normal. Once it was over, Mr Carson and the footmen went upstairs to serve, while Mrs Hughes went to her sitting room to continue the preparations for the Servants' Ball, which would be upon them before they knew it. She had a productive first hour but then realised she needed to double check the meat order with Mrs Patmore. Approaching the kitchen, she heard Daisy's voice and stopped to listen.

"I think it's dead romantic, me."

"But aren't they a bit old for… all that?" asked Alice, the new kitchen maid. Mrs Hughes was about to walk in and give the girl a piece of her mind, but Mrs Patmore had it under control.

"They're not much older than me, thank you very much," she warned. "Daisy's right, it is romantic, and believe me, it's been a long time coming."

"What d'ya mean?" asks Alice.

"What she means is," Daisy explains, with a slightly condescending tone, "we've been waiting for something to happen for ages." Mrs Hughes knew she should put a stop to their gossiping; Mr Carson hated being talked about, but she couldn't. She wanted to know what the staff truly thought of the development in their relationship.

"But, everyone were so surprised at lunch."

"Because we thought it would never happen."

"I don't understand."

Mrs Patmore sighed. "We could see how much they cared about each other, but they seemed oblivious."

"Until last summer at the beach," added Daisy.

"Why? What happened then?"

"Well, we'd been in London for Lady's Rose's-"

"It's not very ladylike to listen in on other people's conversations." Mrs Hughes' hand flew to her chest as Mr Carson's voice in her ear startled her. She had clearly been too engrossed in the kitchen conversation to have noticed him sneak up behind her. She craned her neck round to look at him.

"I was simply…" she trailed of as he raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, alright, you've caught me. But as they were talking about us, I felt entitled."

Mr Carson bristled. "How dare they gossip about-" Mrs Hughes silenced him by reaching back for his hand.

"For goodness sake, calm down. They weren't being unkind. It was quite touching really." At his look of confusion she clarified, "It seems that by accepting your proposal, I've made several people very happy."

He squeezed her hand and leant in to her ear again. "Not as happy as you've made me," he whispered.

"No, I dare say their happiness can't hold a candle to ours."

He smiled at the word 'ours'; it reminded him that they were more of a partnership now than they had ever been as colleagues or friends. Whatever the future brought for them, they would face it together. He couldn't wait, and from the smile she gave him as he reluctantly left her to go and ring the dressing gong, neither could she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please let me know what you think! Once again, thanks to olehistorian for her beta duties. Oh and, Queen Regent of the North - I hope you enjoyed the bit with Daisy. I couldn't manage do dedicate a whole chapter to her for you, but I managed to fit a bit in at the end of this one!

Next up - Lady Mary!


	4. Lady Mary

**Chapter 4: Lady Mary**

He was in the dining room, double checking the table for the evening meal when Lady Mary found him. He didn't hear her enter and almost dropped a crystal glass when she came up behind him and asked, "Is it true, Carson?"

"Is what true, milady?" he replied, feigning ignorance. He suspected he knew what she was referring to; after all it had been several hours since they had broken their news to the staff and he'd heard several mentions of it below stairs. However, experience had taught him that in cases like this it was sometimes better not to give too much away in case one were mistaken.

"That you've proposed to Mrs Hughes?"

If it were possible, Mr Carson stood a little taller and prouder as he replied, "It is, milady. And I'm pleased to say she has accepted."

"You speak as if there was some doubt as to what her answer would be?"

"There's never a guarantee with these things, milady."

"In this case Carson, I rather think there was," she told him with a knowing smile. "I'm pleased for you both, but I'm saddened at the thought of you leaving."

Mr Carson swallowed. "His Lordship has come to a decision then?"

"I haven't seen Papa today; I've been in Ripon. It was Anna who told me your news. What decision is he making?"

Mr Carson remained silent; uncomfortable at the thought of 'tattling' to the Earl's daughter.

"Come now Carson," she pressed. "I'll find out. You know I will. So you'll be saving us both a lot of time and energy if you just tell me."

Mr Carson sighed. "Very well milady. When Mrs Hughes and I informed His Lordship of our decision to marry, we made it clear that we were both willing to stay on, but he didn't seem too keen on the idea, milady. He said he would speak to Her Ladyship and then inform us when he had made a decision."

"Well, that's ridiculous; of course you should be allowed to stay if you want to! But don't you want to retire?"

"Neither of us feel we're quite ready for that just yet milady," Mrs Hughes interjected, entering from the servery.

"Forgive me Mrs Hughes, I didn't mean to imply anything. Just that if you'd retired you'd have more time to spend together."

"As Mr Carson said, we are happy to stay for a while if His Lordship will allow it. I am sorry to interrupt milady, Mr Carson, but the wine delivery has arrived and it looks as though there has been a mix-up."

Mr Carson looked aghast. "This is ridiculous! They've sent the incorrect order three times out of the last four. I specifically told them if it wasn't right this time we'd find another supplier." He strode determinedly out of the room, with a face like thunder.

"I wouldn't be that delivery boy for all the tea in China," Lady Mary commented when Mr Carson had left.

"No milady." The two shared a knowing look.

"Perhaps you should go and intervene; you always seem to be able to calm Carson when he's flustered."

Mrs Hughes blushed. "I don't know what you mean, milady."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Mrs Hughes. A woman should be able to rein her husband in when he goes too far. And I think it's safe to say you'll be able to do that with Carson, you've had enough practise over the years."

"More than enough," she replied. "You're right milady, I should go and stop Mr Carson from string the poor boy up. Excuse me."

"Mrs Hughes," Lady Mary called after her. The housekeeper turned back. "I didn't get a chance to say before… Congratulations. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you milady." She didn't worship Lady Mary like Mr Carson did, but in moments like these, Mrs Hughes could see why she held such a special place in his heart.

"You should also know that you have my full support with Papa," she added. "If you and Carson truly want to stay, I will do everything in my power to see that it happens."

Mrs Hughes nodded and left the room; hurrying through the green baize door and down the stairs to stop Mr Carson from scarring a young delivery boy for life.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Lady Mary fizzed at her father as he entered the drawing room ten minutes later.<p>

"What have I done now?" he asked, slightly taken aback by his daughter's welcome.

"Carson and Mrs Hughes have dedicated their lives to this family for years. Yet, the minute they dare to want the tiniest bit of happiness for themselves, you threaten to throw them out."

"I did not threaten to thrown them out," he defended. It seemed it had been too much to hope that his eldest daughter wouldn't have found out about Carson and Mrs Hughes' plans until he had decided how to deal with it. She had a special fondness for the butler and it was no surprise that she had chosen to fight his corner.

"Well you didn't exactly welcome the news. Have you spoken with Mama?"

"Yes. She thinks that we should allow them to stay."

"I agree with her."

"I thought you might. But we have to look at the bigger picture. It just isn't the done thing."

"Lady Carrington has a married butler," Mary informed him.

"Well, London is a little more accommodating… but here in Yorkshire? It'll be tantamount to a scandal."

"We managed when you let Bates marry Anna," she points out.

"That was different, argued Lord Grantham. "Besides, think about the practicalities. Where would they live?"

"You gave Anna and Bates a cottage, why not Carson and Mrs Hughes?"

"They need to be in the house at all times, Mary."

"Do they? We have an under-butler… surely he could cover at night. It's about time he started earning his keep."

Lord Grantham sighed; he did not have time for this argument now. "Mary, I know you feel strongly about this, but can we talk about it tomorrow? Your grandmother is coming up for dinner and I'd rather she didn't know about this for the time being."

"If this is about Carson and Mrs Hughes, then you are too late I'm afraid; Mr Barrow took great pleasure in informing me as I arrived," said the Dowager as she entered the drawing room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sure you can guess who's reaction is coming next.

Thanks for all the reviews. Please do leave another and let me know what you thought of the latest instalment. I know I'm not replying to you all personally, but my time is very short at the moment, and I'm sure you'd rather me spend it working on the fic. Please know I really do appreciate all of your comments tremendously.


	5. The Dowager Countess (and others)

**A/N: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews and your patience - I'm sorry this update has taken so long... I find the Dowager so tricky to write and then real life got in the way. Thanks to olehistorian for all help and beta magic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Dowager Countess (and others)<strong>

_Previously..._

_Lord Grantham sighed; he did not have time for this argument now. "Mary, I know you feel strongly about this, but can we talk about it tomorrow? Your grandmother is coming up for dinner and I'd rather she didn't know about this for the time being."_

"_If this is about Carson and Mrs Hughes, then you are too late I'm afraid; Mr Barrow took great pleasure in informing me as I arrived," said the Dowager as she entered the drawing room._

"I don't think it is your place to announce other people's news, is it Barrow?" Lady Mary chastised. "Unless you have suddenly become a wireless news broadcaster?"

"No milady."

"Well see that I don't hear of it happening again or people might wonder if you are able to be discreet." Discretion was a trait highly valued by employers when hiring a butler and if Mr Barrow had his sights set on Mr Carson's job, Mary wanted him to realise it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes milady," he replied, turning to leave.

"Oh and Barrow, tell Carson that he may have the night off. I'm sure you are more than capable of handling tonight's dinner. Let's call it your engagement gift to Carson and Mrs Hughes."

Mr Barrow looked to Lord Grantham. "Do as she says," he instructed.

"So Granny, what do you think of Carson's news?" Lady Mary asked, once Mr Barrow had left.

"I'm pleased for him. I was planning to congratulate him at dinner, but it seems that won't be possible."

"I'd hold back on the public congratulations for the moment, Granny. Papa may be about to put rather a downer on proceedings."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Carson and Mrs Hughes have asked if they can remain in employment once they have married and are waiting on a decision from me."

The Dowager gave her son a withering look. "You do not approve?"

Lord Grantham was surprised. "And I suppose you do?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, times are changing Robert. I think that Carson and Mrs Hughes are the finest butler and housekeeper Downton has ever seen. If you are willing to put the future of this house into the hands of Barrow in an attempt to avoid a little bit of harmless gossip then you are a fool. Mr Barrow comes with far more scandal than is acceptable for a butler. A man of his… kind cannot be butler of Downton."

"What do you know of 'his kind'?"

"Enough, which is far more than I would like."

"We wouldn't have to promote Barrow," countered Lord Grantham.

"I think we would," Mary replied. "He wouldn't go down without a fight."

The Dowager nodded. "A very loud fight. Napoleon's campaign through Europe would seem like a children's game by comparison."

"But where would they live?"

"Find them a cottage and let Barrow take responsibility when-" Mary was prevented from re-iterating her earlier plan by her Grandmother.

"No, no," the Dowager waved off the suggestion. Carson had served the family too long to be burdened with being called in the middle of the night, having to trudge to the house when needed for some problem. "Carson's burdens must be lightened not increased, but I don't think giving Mr Barrow more responsibility is the answer. Perhaps some of the unused rooms near the servants' quarters could be converted to accommodate Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hugh… Mrs. Carson. That way they would still be in the house, but have their own rooms."

"Your mother is right," Lady Grantham added as she entered with Edith. "It makes sense."

"And I suppose you are in favour as well?" Lord Grantham asked Edith.

"I am. I don't see why anybody should be punished for being in love."

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes paused outside the drawing room door, not knowing what they would face on the other side.

They had been enjoying a cosy evening in front of the fire in her sitting room, sharing a bottle of wine from his personal collection, when Andy had knocked and informed then that Lord Grantham had asked if they could go up.

"Both of us?" Mrs Hughes had asked.

"That's what his Lordship said."

"Did his Lordship give a reason?" Mr Carson had pressed.

"No Mr Carson. He just asked me to fetch you."

Mr Carson had dismissed the new footman, and then shared a look with Mrs Hughes; a mix of trepidation and anticipation. Mrs Hughes stood from her chair but Mr Carson had remained seated. She had raised her eyebrow at him and he had taken her hand in answer. "I just wanted to tell you, whatever the outcome… I don't regret it… asking you to marry me."

"And I don't regret saying yes," she'd assured him, stroking her fingers over the back of his hand.

With any doubts allayed, they had left her sitting room and made their way upstairs; to face their fate. They had stopped outside the door to take one last look around the great hall should this be the end of their joint reign.

"I suppose we'd better get it over with," said Mr Carson.

Mrs Hughes knew how difficult this was for him. He had served the family for years and for the majority of that time, had seen them as the only family he had. He sought their approval and she knew if they were forced to leave it would hurt him terribly. It was hard for her too, if they were dismissed, they wouldn't have a steady income and she would have to rethink the arrangements she had made for Becky. She didn't want to uproot her sister, she was happy where she was, flourishing as much as she could be expected to.

She reached for his hand, in much the same manner as she had earlier in the day when they had told Lord Grantham of their plans. This time, it was as much for her to take strength from him as it was to give it to him.

Smiling at her, he dropped her hand and opened the door. The whole family had gathered after dinner and they all looked up as the couple entered.

"Ah Carson," Lady Grantham greeted. "I trust you've had a relaxing evening?"

"I have milady, thank you."

"I believe congratulations are in order Carson?" the Dowager remarked.

"I hope you feel so, milady," Carson replied diplomatically.

"I do Carson. We've been through a lot together, you and I, and I wish you both every happiness."

"Thank you milady," Mrs Hughes replied. Mr Carson nodded.

"I'm ever so pleased for you," Mr Branson told them, approaching and taking Mrs Hughes hands and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He could feel the raised eyebrows from the family, but since deciding to leave he found he didn't care as much about their reactions. Mrs Hughes fought down a blush as Mr Branson stepped back and offered his hand to Mr Carson, who shook it without hesitation. Mrs Hughes was proud of her fiancé taking Mr Branson's hand so freely when he had once been so put off by the journey he had made from chauffer to Lady Sybil's husband.

"If it's possible, I hope you will remain here until after the wedding," Mr Carson told him quietly. "I know how much it would mean to Mrs Hughes if you and Mrs Sybbie were able to attend."

"It would mean a lot to be there, Mr Carson. I'll see what I can do."

Lady Edith approached the couple next. "I can't quite believe it," she told them, "but I'm very happy for you. Everyone deserves to find someone to share their life with." Lady Edith teared up, thinking of Mr Gregson and the moments they never got to experience together. "I'm sorry."

Mrs Hughes, who had always had a soft spot for Lady Edith, reached out a hand in comfort. "It's alright milady," she whispered. "You are allowed to be upset. We were all saddened to hear of Mr Gregson's death; it was clear you loved him very much." She chose her next words carefully. "But it's important to focus on what you gained from your relationship with him. To cherish and protect it. And if I may say so milady, I think you're doing a fine job." The look Mrs Hughes gave her confirmed to Lady Edith that she knew the truth about Marigold. She opened her mouth to ask how, but Mrs Hughes, gave her hands a little squeeze and shook her head almost imperceptibly. There was no need to explain.

Lady Edith nodded and composed herself, before giving Mr Carson a peck on the cheek in congratulation.

"We're sorry to drag you up here when we promised you the night off," Lady Mary added, "but Granny wanted to see you and Papa has some news for you both."

Lord Grantham dismissed Molesley and Barrow, an action which visibly irritated the later, before addressing the butler and housekeeper.

"Carson, Mrs Hughes, firstly I would like to apologise for my reaction this morning when you told me of your impending wedding. I failed to offer my congratulations; an error which I would like to rectify now, if you will allow it. Please know, that her Ladyship and I are very pleased for both of you." He paused, letting his first statement sink in. "Now, regarding your future employment. You have both served this house faithfully for many years and in recognition of that fact, her Ladyship and I would welcome it if you would remain in employment after you are married, for as long as you wish to do so."

Mrs Hughes felt the relief surge through her. They were being allowed to stay. She would still have an income which meant she'd still be able to pay for Becky's care and Mr Carson would not feel he was being disloyal to the family by seeking some happiness of his own.

"Thank you milord," Mrs Hughes replied. "We appreciate that the circumstances are unusual and we are grateful for your support."

"Not at all. You deserve some happiness after all you have both done for us."

"It has been an honour to serve the family milord, and it will continue to be so," Carson said with a smile.

Mrs Hughes remained silent, unsure that she agreed with the use of the word 'honour'. The family were kind, kinder than some she knew of, but they were still their employers at the end of the day.

"We can discuss the practicalities of living arrangements some other time; you two should go and enjoy the rest of your evening together."

"Thank you milord. Before we do, I wonder if it would be possible for Mrs Hughes and I to have a day off next week?" Mrs Hughes looked at her fiancé wondering what he was doing; they hadn't discussed asking for time off and she certainly wouldn't want to appear as if they were taking advantage. "I'm sorry to ask, milord, but we need to inform Mrs Hughes' sister of our good news, and I feel it only right that we should do this in person."

Mr Carson didn't dare look at Mrs Hughes. They hadn't discussed this. He didn't even know if Becky had the ability to understand the concept of marriage, but he wanted to meet her and knew Mrs Hughes hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Then of course you must take a day," decided Lady Grantham. "Where does your sister live, Mrs Hughes?"

Mrs Hughes had barely recovered from Mr Carson's question. "L-Lytham St Annes, milady."

"Can the trip be done in a day? Will you not want to stay?"

"A day will be more than enough time milady. My sister… doesn't have the room for guests and a hotel seems like a needless expense when we can just as easily return to Downton."

Lady Grantham nodded then dismissed the two heads of staff. They were silent as they crossed the Great Hall and they were through the green baize door and halfway down the stairs before Mr Carson spoke. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped Elsie… I thought it would be nice to visit your sister. You haven't seen her for so long and I would like to meet her, so-"

Mrs Hughes stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs, and turned to face him. "You really want to meet her?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Mrs Hughes motioned for him to follow her. He did and she led him back into her sitting room. Taking her unfinished glass of sherry, she swallowed the remaining liquid before speaking. "When we were younger, the children in the village were rather cruel to me about Becky. My mother said it was just children being children but as I grew up I realised that the intolerance wasn't limited to children… adults could be just as cruel."

"Which is why you never told any of us about her." Mrs Hughes nodded. "I am sorry that you had to experience all that, but I meant what I said. I do want to meet her; she's your family and when we stand in that church and pledge to spend the rest of our lives together, she will become my family too. I want to care for her and protect her, just as you do."

Mrs Hughes put her hand to her chest as emotions threatened to overtake her. "You dear, sweet man!"

Mr Carson wasn't sure exactly what he'd done to deserve such adulation; he had only done what any respectable man would have done, but he was happy to reap the rewards as Mrs Hughes drew him into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek.


	6. Anna

**Chapter 6: Anna**

Anna knocked on the housekeeper's sitting room door once she had settled Lady Mary for the evening. It was the night before Mrs Hughes and Mrs Carson were to travel to Lytham St Annes to visit her sister and Anna had been asked to oversee the maids whilst they were out.

"Come in," Mrs Hughes called.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, opening the door. Mrs Hughes was sat at her small table opposite Mr Carson. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Mrs Hughes bristled slightly at the phrase. It was innocent before, but now she and Mr Carson were engaged, she wondered if the younger staff thought they were actually interrupting some salacious moment. "You didn't, come in."

Mr Carson stood. "I'll be in my room when you're done," he said to Mrs Hughes.

Mrs Hughes nodded and smiled at the butler before turning to Anna. "I just wanted to go over things for tomorrow, if you've time?"

"I've time; Mr Bates isn't down yet."

"Right. We'll be leaving on the first train in the morning, so you'll need to keep an eye on things from breakfast. There's nothing major happening; Ms. Baxter of course will see to her ladyship and Madge will dress Lady Edith and oversee the maids but I will need you to make sure that everything runs smoothly and follows the schedule. Here's a list here in case you need to refresh your memory. Oh and if you've time, could you ask Lily and May to air out the Blue Room; it hasn't been done in a while and yesterday I noticed it was getting a little musty. Mr Carson and I won't be back until late in the evening; we'll be on the last train."

"We'll manage, Mrs Hughes," assured Anna. You must be looking forward to your visit with your sister?"

"I am," smiled Mrs Hughes, "very much." It had been too long to since she'd seen her and, despite Becky's affliction, the two of them were very close. They liked to reminisce over the time spent in Argyll as children and Becky would often ask to play hide and seek as they had back then; Mrs Hughes always made sure to take a small thimble or key to play with. They would also take leisurely walks, or Mrs Hughes would read to her younger sister; short stories that would hold her attention. Mrs Hughes' favourite pastime when she visited Becky was to listen to her sing. For all her difficulties, she had a lovely singing voice. She could remember very few songs, but the one she did know had become Mrs Hughes' favourites.

"Do you think she will approve of Mr Carson?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure she will." It was true. Becky was a friendly girl; she didn't have an unkind bone in her body and she trusted implicitly. She had no concept of meanness or wickedness. When she had been younger, it had been one of the more worrying aspects to her sister's condition. She would wander off with anyone who asked, without a thought for the consequences, if given the opportunity. If Mr Carson was polite and showed an interest in her then Mrs Hughes believed Becky would form a very strong attachment to him, like a child does with their favourite uncle.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time." Anna moved to leave, but stopped before she reached the door. Turning back to look at the woman who had been almost like a mother to her since she began working at Downton, she saw a contented smile on her face. Anna recognised that smile; it's the same smile Lady Mary had when she thought about Mr Matthew; the same one she was sure she wore when she thought of Mr Bates.

"You really love him, don't you?" The words were out of her mouth before she even realised it. "Forgive me Mrs Hughes. It's none of my business."

"Perhaps it's not, but I don't mind you knowing. Yes. I do love him. Very much."

"I'm so pleased," Anna beamed. "You deserve some happiness Mrs Hughes. You care for us all so devotedly; try to make our little family downstairs a happy one. I don't know what I would have done without you this last year."

Mrs Hughes blushed at the younger girl's adulation, "Well, I hope that I was of some comfort."

"You were... And I am very grateful. I wonder if you'd let me help with the wedding, even if it's just styling your hair, as a thank you?"

"Anna, I-"

"Please Mrs Hughes. I'd like to."

Mrs Hughes took the young girl's hands in hers. "We haven't made any arrangements yet, but that sounds lovely, as long as Lady Mary has no objections."

"I don't think Lady Mary'll mind… she seems as happy about you and Mr Carson getting married as you do."

"Not quite as happy," she replies, echoing Mr Carson's words from the previous week.

"No, maybe not," agreed Anna, thinking about the lightness in both Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson since their engagement. "Well, I'd better get on, Mr Bates must be down by now."

Mrs Hughes watched the younger woman walk away and felt a surge of love and pride. Truth was she loved Anna like a daughter, but couldn't come out and say so whilst still in service. "Anna?" she called out as she was half way down the corridor towards Mr Bates. Anna stopped and Mrs Hughes approached and put her hand on her upper arm. "I shouldn't say this, but I wanted you to know… even housekeepers have their favourites." The two exchanged smiles and Mrs Hughes turned towards Mr Carson's pantry to say goodnight. She needed to get to bed; it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Just a contextual note about hide and seek and the thimble/key incase people were confused. The 19th century version of Hide and Seek was somewhat different than most children are used to today. One child leaves the room and the others then hide some simple object such as a thimble or key. When it has been hidden the children call the other participant back into the room and he or she is to find the hidden object. Her playmates coach her by calling "Warm", "Getting Warmer" etc. when she is near the object and "cold", "coldest - freezing" etc. when she moves farther away from the hidden object. Once the participant has located the hidden object the activity is repeated with a different child being the one to seek the hidden item_.


	7. Interlude

**Chapter 7: Interlude**

**A/N: **And we join Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes in Lytham St Annes... not a reaction per se, but necessary to prep for the next chapter. Thanks to **olehistorian** for checking it over.

* * *

><p>Their journey to Lytham St Annes was been uneventful and the trains had made good time, so their walk from the station, arm in arm, was taken at a leisurely place. They spent the first half admiring the scenery and talking about landmarks that they passed, before Mr Carson steered the conversation in the direction of her sister.<p>

"So, tell me about this… place where Becky lives," he suggested. They hadn't really spoken about Becky since the night he had requested time off for them both. He hadn't wanted to press her about it, preferring to wait for her to broach the subject, but she hadn't.

"It's a small… boarding house, I suppose, with a large garden and a small orchard. My mother didn't want her in some big, dark hospital. It's a nice place, Charles."

"I'm sure it is," he assured. He knew that she would have gotten Becky the best that she could afford.

"There are six or seven residents… women, similar to Becky. They are cared for by several attendants who help them care for themselves and teach them how to cook and sew and things. There's a nurse on site if needed and the doctor isn't far away. Honestly, it's more like a hotel than anything and Becky is very happy there."

Charles smiled down at her. "I can't wait to see it."

"I suppose I should tell you about Becky… what to expect. I should have told you earlier but…"

"It's difficult."

"It is. I was six when Ma told me there was to be another child and I was so excited. I prayed it would be a girl… I had this picture in my head of growing up together, being her best friend, being able to confide in her… like the relationship my Ma had with my Aunt Elizabeth. Ma had it tough when she was carrying Becky; found it harder than when she had carried me. The birth was difficult too." She paused as she noticed Mr Carson's discomfort at the prospect of discussing women's things. "Don't worry, I don't intend to go into any detail, because I don't really know. Ma didn't like to talk about it. All she would say was that there had been complications."

"Anyway, Becky was born and I loved her instantly, but it soon became apparent that things weren't right. She was late to walk and talk. She was slow to do everything… things that people take for granted. It soon became clear that she wouldn't be able to go to school. She helped around the house and on the farm, but it was far from ideal."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Da didn't cope with her very well. He didn't know how to talk to her or play with her. He found solace in the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Most nights he would drink himself to sleep but there were times when the drink would make him angry."

"About Becky?"

Mrs Hughes shrugged. "About anything really, though I think Becky was the heart of the problem. I don't know if he blamed himself or Ma or just couldn't cope with the shame of having a daughter like her. He would lash out…"

Mr Carson slowed their pace and wrapped his arm around his beloved's shoulders. "You don't have to tell me if it's too much."

"I want to. I want you to know… to understand why I didn't tell you about her sooner. The nights when he would be angry… Becky would climb into bed beside me for comfort, which I freely gave. We would huddle together under the blankets, trying to ignore the shouting and banging from downstairs. I'd sing and try and make her laugh, comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault. But she knew… she knew she was the reason."

"I'm sure she didn't think…"

"She may not have been right in the head Charles, but she knew. When Ma died, I struggled with what to do, but in the end I made the decision to carry on working and pay for her to be cared for elsewhere because I didn't want to end up resenting her and have her blame herself for our situation."

"You wouldn't have resented her…" Charles said. "You don't have it in you."

"Perhaps I wouldn't, but I didn't know that then, and I didn't want to take the chance." They rounded a corner and a large stone building with a well-maintained front garden came into view. "This is it," Mrs Hughes said. "When I first brought Becky here, the week before I arrived at Downton, I felt guilty beyond words. I didn't want my new employers or colleagues to know the shameful secret; that I had abandoned my sister."

"I think what you did was very brave, Elsie."

"In hindsight, I know it was the right choice, but at the time it almost tore me apart. There were many times I wanted to tell you, but the longer I left it, the harder it was. I'm sorry Charles."

"You've no need to apologise. If Grigg hasn't showed up and tried to blackmail me all those years ago, I would probably have never told you about my time on the stage."

"No, not about Alice."

"No, although I now know telling you was a good thing."

"It was?"

"You were right when you said it was an open wound. You helped me to heal it and in doing so showed me that there was another chance for me to find love and happiness."

Mrs Hughes' eyes were brimming with tears as they approached the gate to the home. Mr Carson handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. "Dry your eyes now love… there's a familiar looking woman at the window, who I assume to be Becky, beaming at you, and you wouldn't want her to see you getting upset."

Mrs Hughes looked, and sure enough, there was Becky smiling and waving at her. She waved back and having been acknowledged, her sister disappeared from the window allowing Mrs Hughes a moment to compose herself.

It was only a moment though, as the next thing she knew Becky had appeared in the doorway and was on her way down the path to greet her. "Elsie!"

Mrs Hughes began walking towards her sister and they met half way down the path. Mr Carson stood back and watched as they greeted each other with a hug.

"I almost didn't believe it when Miss Jones said you were coming!" Becky exclaimed, taking her sister by the arm and leading her inside.

"Well you should have. Now, tell me all about what you've been doing."

As Becky filled her in about her life, Mrs Hughes glanced back at Mr Carson with an apologetic smile for being dragged off, and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I know there is a lot of speculation about the timeline involving when Elsie came to Downton. But here is my headcanon. She was a housemaid (possibly head housemaid) in a different house until her mother passed away. It was then that Elsie had to make the decision she talks about in the CS… give up work and live on a pittance or carry on working and pay for Becky's care. My belief is that she applied for and got the position of head housemaid at Downton and it was at this time she moved her sister to Lytham St Annes… (who knows why there? The sea air, which was sometimes though to aid health and well being, perhaps it was the cheapest place and it's not that far from Downton). Anyway… before she leaves, Joe Burns proposes and the rest of the story is as canon, although whether Joe knew of Becky or not, I haven't quite decided. I have two trains of thought. _

_1. He did know and Elsie thought he was proposing so that she wouldn't have to live on a pittance… which is part of the reason she turned him down, or_

_2._ _He didn't know, and Elsie couldn't bring herself to tell him that they would have to care for her at the farm or pay for her to be cared for, so she took the job at Downton._

_Thoughts?_


	8. Becky

**A/N: **Much to my surprise, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Becky<strong>

The three of them entered the dining room and found a table. Becky was looking curiously at the tall, imposing figure of a man who had accompanied her sister on her visit. She looked at her sister for an explanation.

Mrs Hughes made the introductions. "Becky, this is Mr Carson. He's the butler at the big house I work in."

"In Downton?"

"That's right," smiled Mrs Hughes. "Mr Carson, this is my sister Becky."

"Hello Becky, it's nice to meet you." Mr Carson held out his hand.

After a moment's hesitation and a reassuring nod from her sister, Becky shook it. "Hello," she replied before turning to Mrs Hughes. "What's in the bag?" she enquired, starting the ever familiar game the two of them enjoyed

Elsie played along. "What, this bag?"

"Yes. Is it something for me?" she asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want what's in here," Elsie replied, feigning innocence.

"Let me see and I'll tell you," she suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Mrs Hughes thought for a moment and Becky pleaded again. "Please Elsie!"

"Oh, alright then."

She handed Becky the bag and she and Mr Carson watched as she opened the small collection of packages. There was some new paints and some paper, as well as some books and a new pair of gloves.

"The gloves are from Mr Carson."

"Thank you Mr Carson," Becky said, as she tried them on.

He smiled. "I asked your sister what to buy and she suggested gloves as you had complained about having cold hands on your walks. Do you walk often?"

"Most days, if there is someone to go with me. I like to visit the horses but I haven't been for a couple of days."

"Would you like to walk up there now?" Mr Carson suggested.

"Can we?" Becky asked, looking at her sister.

"I don't see why not. Go and fetch your coat.

The three of them had a lovely stroll up around the grounds, visiting with the horses from the neighbouring farm as they stuck their heads over the small fence. Becky had been extremely gentle with the animals and as the son of a groom, Mr Carson was impressed. He liked Becky and was looking forward to getting to know her better. It had thrown him at first, a fully grown woman talking and acting like a child. Of course, he had been warned to expect it, but it hadn't quite prepared him for the really thing. But he was becoming more accustomed to her and finding his voice with her; speaking simply but being careful not to patronise.

"You've never brought a friend to see me before," Becky said out of the blue to her sister when they returned from their walk.

"No. Well Mr Carson is a special case. You see, he and I are very fond of one another. He has asked me to marry him."

"Oh."

"Isn't that wonderful?"

Becky didn't reply and Mr Carson got the feeling that Becky wasn't at all comfortable with the idea. Wishing to give the sisters time alone, he stood. "I'll go and see about some tea and biscuits," he announced.

"Becky whatever's the matter?" asked Mrs Hughes. "I thought you liked Mr Carson?"

"I do. He's nice."

"But you're not pleased that I'm marrying him?"

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I won't see you anymore when you are married. You'll go away like Miss Godfrey."

Mrs Hughes realised why her sister was so upset. Miss Godfrey had been one of the attendants at the home and had been Becky's favourite. When she had gotten married two years ago she had, as tradition dictated, given up her job to become a housewife. Becky still missed her terribly.

"Oh mo graadh, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily… we're family. I'll still write to you and visit when I can. "

"Really?"

"Really. And in a few years when I retire, I'll be able to visit more often. Perhaps you may even be able to come and stay with me and Mr Carson?"

"I've never been to Downton!" Becky said, wide-eyed at the prospect. "Wouldn't Mr Carson mind though?"

"Of course not. He wants to get to know you; to be your… well, your brother, I suppose."

"I've never had a brother."

"No, and Mr Carson has never had a sister, but you'll learn together. We'll all have to adjust a little… I've never had a husband either."

Mr Carson returned a few moments later, approaching the table with caution, even though the two occupants were coddled together, smiling and laughing about something. "Is everything alright?" he asked, placing the tray of tea in the middle of the table.

Becky looked up shyly. "Go on," urged Mrs Hughes. "Ask him."

"Elsie says that you used to be on the stage?" Becky asked, quietly.

Mr Carson arched an eyebrow. "Did she now?"

Becky nodded and picked up three oranges from the fruit bowl, holding them out to him. "Would you juggle for me?"

Mr Carson hesitated. "I don't know, it's been a long time."

"Please!" she begged, pushing the apples further towards him.

In that moment, Mr Carson doubted that he would ever be able to refuse anything Becky asked. Her child-like manner was endearing, and he found himself wanting to go anything to see her smile. So he took the apples and began his little show.

Mrs Hughes watched him juggle, a talent she'd only ever been treated to once before, and as Becky's face lit up, her heart began to swell with pride and love for her Butler. When he had returned to the table moments before, he had asked if everything was alright. Well now, Elsie had her answer... everything was most certainly alright and she knew that with Mr Carson by her side, it would continue to be so for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind comments; they really have made me smile. If you feel so inclined, perhaps you will leave me one last word?


End file.
